A liquid crystal display panel is generally formed by assembling an upper substrate and a lower substrate to form a cell. Because liquid crystal molecules do not give out light by themselves, a display need a light source so as to display images, and according to different types of light sources, liquid crystal display devices can be divided into transmissive liquid crystal displays, reflective liquid crystal displays, and transflective liquid crystal displays.
A reflective liquid crystal display mainly takes ambient light or light emitted by a light-emitting device as a light source, and a metal electrode which can reflect light or another reflection layer formed of a material with a good reflection characteristic on the lower substrate of the reflective liquid crystal display. A reflective liquid crystal display can use ambient light as a light source and has relatively low power consumption.